fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Opiekunka do dziecka/scenariusz
Jeremiasz wyjeżdża i pozostawia Zuzię pod opieką Fretki. Dziewczynka pomaga jej przyłapać braci. Dundersztyc robi wielką stopę procentową. Opiekunka do dziecka (W pokoju Fretki, dziewczyna mówi do figurki Jeremiasza ustawionej na specjalnym ołtarzyku.) Fretka: Oh Jeremiasz, nie wiedziałam, że aż tak mnie kochasz. Ale chyba jeszcze nie jestem gotowa na ślub. Poczekaj. (Stawia świeczki po obu stronach figurki.) Proszę! I od razu lepszy nastrój. (Dzwoni Jeremiasz.) To ty! (Odbiera telefon.) Halo Jeremiasz, tak? Jeremiasz: Siemasz Fretka. Słuchaj, czy możesz coś dla mnie zrobić? Fretka: (Rozmarzona) Taaak... Jeremiasz: Więc tak, muszę wyjść do pracy, a w domu nie ma rodziców. Mogłabyś się zaopiekować Zuzią przez kilka godzin? Fretka: Taaak... Jeremiasz: Dobra, to zaraz będę. Dzięki. Fretka: Taaa... (Ocknęła się.) Coo?! Edee, co ty powiedziałeś? (Jeremiasz rozłączył się.) Jeremiasz! Nie Jeremiasz! (do figurki) Zaraz wracam! (Biegnie na dół do mamy, która wychodzi do ogródka.) Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! (Zatrzymuje Lindę.) Jeremiasz zostawi tu siostrę i...! Linda: To cudownie! Zaopiekujesz się dzieckiem. Fretka: Nie mamo, ty nie rozumiesz! Ona, jest zła! Linda: Nie wygłupiaj się, Fretka, to zwykła dziewczynka. Na pewno nie sprawi kłopotów. (Wychodzi do ogródka, gdzie Fineasz i Ferb leżą w cieniu zniszczonego, działającego zraszacza.) No proszę, zraszacz się zepsuł. Muszę iść do ogrodniczego. Ogródek wygląda jak wodospad Niagara. (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: Wodospad Niagara... powiedz, wiesz coś na ten temat? Ferb: Wysokość około 50 metrów, miejsce popularne wśród szalonych śmiałków. Fineasz: Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe zakłada kapelusz i kładzie się na wyznaczonym kawału trawnika, który obraca się.) (W bazie) Major Monogram: (Jest nieogolony.) Carl, jak można było zapomnieć o kupieniu nowych żyletek! Przez ciebie muszę nieogolony wchodzić na wizję. Carl: To tak samo jak ja. Major Monogram: Co?! Ty nawet jednego włoska nie masz. Carl: (Łapie jedyny włosek, który mu wyrasta z policzka.) Właśnie jeden mam. Major Monogram: Eeeh! (Pepe wpada do bazy.) Agencie P! Już jesteś. Niepokoją nas ruchy Dundersztyca. Od tygodnia nie zamawia śmierci przez internet. Idź tam do niego, masz go powstrzymać! (Pepe salutuje. Carl gra na swoim włosku jak na strunie melodię Agenta P.) Jesteś obrzydliwy, a zarazem intrygujący. (W domu) Fretka: Mała za moment tu będzie! Muszę ogarnąć mieszkanie! Muszę schować to, co Zuzia może wykorzystać przeciwko mnie! (Słychać dzwonek do drzwi. Fretka otwiera drzwi, za którymi są Jeremiasz i Zuzia. Fretka ma na sobie kombinezon ochronny.) Och, witaj Jeremiasz. Jeremiasz: Fretka, co to za ubranie? Fretka: Trochę się... przeziębiłam. Jeremiasz: Aha! To dużo smarkaj. Bawcie się grzecznie. Pa! (Odchodzi, a Fretka i Zuzia wchodzą do domu. Dziewczynka szatańsko się śmieje.) (W ogródku Ferb rzuca ogromnym głazem na sam szczyt wybudowanego, sztucznego wodospadu.) Fineasz: Kamień był z masy papierowej, ale i tak ten rzut był konkretny. (Do ogródka wchodzi Izabela i Buford z Baljeetem w nosidełku.) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz. Co tam porabiacie? Fineasz: Cześć wam! A co to za nosidełko? Baljeet: Jego spytaj. Buford: (Żuje gumę.) Wiesz, mój ortopeda mi to zalecił. Równie upokarzające jak chwyt za głowę, ale nie nadwyręża za bardzo stawów. Fineasz: Ty, a co to za dźwięk? Buford: Twarda guma. Znasz piosenkę? (piosenka Twarda Guma) W łeb kolesia wal! Pociąg palcem rozwal! Żuj Twardą Gumę! Fineasz: A poczęstujesz mnie? Buford: Sorry, odpada. Jest tylko dla twardzieli. Fineasz: Ferb, masz zwykłą gumę. (Ferb podaje mu zwykłą gumę.) Zwykła guma! Fineasz: Wygląda to tak. Zbudowaliśmy z Ferbem wielki wodospad i chcieliśmy go stestować. Kto chętny? Izabela i Buford: Ja! Baljeet: (Do Buforda) A czy ja mogę? Buford: Tak, tylko bądź ostrożny. Wiesz, że się o ciebie martwię. Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe wjeżdża na odrzutowej deskorolce po ścianie budynku i wyskakuje na balkon Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: A Pan Dziobak, witam! (Uruchamiają się mechaniczne ramiona, które związują Pepe.) Podoba ci się mój nowy Sznurowadłator? Występuje w komplecie z moim Stopo-Procentowo-Totorem! Stopę zrobiłem z banderolek, które uzyskałem po wypiciu procentów. Zbierałem je całe dwa lata. Ach...długo. No nie ważne, ludzie ciągle mówią o rosnącej stopie procentowej. Do końca to ja nie wiem co to znaczy, ale brzmi groźnie. Stopa procentowa! No więc mój plan to stopniowe zastopowanie całego miasta z użyciem wielkiej, brudnej stopy procentowej! (Pepe próbuje przegryźć pułapkę.) Nawet nie próbuj, podwójny węzeł. (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Zuzia: No i jak Fretka, masz ochotę się ze mną trochę pobawić. Fretka: (Wycofała się pod samą ścianę.) O nie, dzięki, nie trzeba. Nie lubię zabawy. Zuzia: Wiesz, a znam bardzo fajną zabawę. Fretka: Z-z-z-zabawę... Zuzia: Tak, nazywa się robienie... Fretka: R-r-robienie... Zuzia: ...papierowych... Fretka: Pa-papierowych... Zuzia: Lalek! Fretka: Papierowe lalki! Och! Zuzia: Proszę, to dla ciebie. Fretka: Dla mnie? To nie chcesz mi zrobić niczego przykrego? Zuzia: Nie. Ja cię męczę jak chcę sterować Jeremiaszem. Skoro go tu nie ma, to odpuszczam. Fretka: Ty sterujesz swoim bratem? Zuzia: A ty nie potrafisz sterować swoimi braćmi? Fretka: W ogóle nie! Nic dla mnie nie chcą zrobić! Zuzia: Co?! Nie, to niedopuszczalne! Do ogródka! (Wychodzą do ogródka, gdzie chłopcy i ich przyjaciele kończą budować wodospad.) Hej chłopcy! Haha! Co porabiacie? Izabela: A, a to co? Fineasz: Cześć Zuzia! Właśnie dokończyliśmy nasz ogromny wodospad. Zuzia: Od samego patrzenia na ten wasz wysiłek, chce mi się pić. Ile bym dała za szklankę pysznej, chłodnej lemoniady. Fineasz: Lemoniada! Oczywiście, proszę Zuziu. (Ferb podaje dziewczynce lemoniadę.) Zuzia: Dziękuję! (Podchodzi do Fretki siorbiąc lemoniadę.) Fretka: Muszę się jeszcze wiele, wiele uczyć. Zuzia: Dobra, widziałaś już mistrza przy pracy, tak. Pora więc, żebyś i ty spróbowała. Fretka: Ja!? Ja-ja-ja nie jestem gotowa. Zuzia: Powiedz mi, czego ty chcesz! Fretka: Chcę wkopać braci? Zuzia: Jak to ma być rekrucie!? Ty mnie pytasz, czy to wiesz?! Fretka: Ja to wiem! Zuzia: No to, to powiedz! Fretka: Chcę wkopać braci. Zuzia: Głośniej! Fretka: Chcę wkopać braci! Zuzia: Więcej serca! Fretka: Chcę wkopać swoich głupich braci! Zuzia: Ja mam lepszy pomysł. Zrób tak, żeby sami siebie wkopali. Fretka: Tak, żeby bracia sami siebie wkopali? Ach, żeby bracia sami siebie wkopali. Żeby bracia sami siebie wkopali! Żeby bracia sami siebie wkopali! Żeby sami bracia siebie wkopali! Zuzia: Tak, naprzód! Fretka: Żeby sami siebie wkopali! (Podbiega do chłopców.) Cześć chłopcy, co porabiacie? Izabela: Ach, ja tu w ogóle jestem potrzebna?! Fineasz: Robimy wodospad Niagara w beczce, chcesz zobaczyć? Będzie super fajnie! Baljeet: Buford chce mnie tam zrzucić. Buford: Twardziele nic nie zrzucają! Twarda guma! Zuzia: No dobra Fretka, pora zacząć działać. Fretka: Fineasz, Ferb, macie natychmiast wziąć telefon i... (Zuzia jej pokazuje, że musi się uśmiechnąć, a Fretka determinuje się, żeby się słodko uśmiechnąć.) Fineasz: Fretka, wszystko w porządku?! Fretka: (Przestaje.) Ach, możecie zadzwonić po mamę?! Fineasz: Po co? Żeby zobaczyła jak budujemy wielki wodospad Niagara w ogródku? Fretka: Tak... Fineasz: To świetny pomysł! Pożycz telefon! (Dostaje telefon i dzwoni do mamy.) Fretka: (do Zuzi) Heeej! (Dziewczynka pokazuje jej kciuka.) (W sklepie do Lindy dzwoni telefon.) Linda: Proszę, proszę, to Fretka. Kto by się spodziewał. (Odbiera telefon.) Rozumiem, że chłopcy znowu wybudowali jakieś wielkie dziwadło i mam teraz niezwłocznie wracać do domu, tak? Fineasz: Wybudowaliśmy super wielki wodospad w ogródku, wracaj tu niezwłocznie! Linda: Fineasz?! Czekaj, to ty? Wiesz, mówisz zupełnie jak Fretka. To znaczy swoim głosem, ale to co mówisz to... Fineasz: Chodź, to zobaczysz! Linda: Dobrze już, tylko znajdę ten zraszacz, tak? (Rozłącza się.) Nawet nie wiecie jak ja nie cierpię tych urządzeń. (Odrzutowiec Dundersztyca, do którego przymocowany jest Stopo-Procentowo-Totor.) Dundersztyc z wielką stopą! Dundersztyc: Wszystko idzie zgo... (Odkrztusza.) Wszystko idzie zgodnie z moim planem! Już niedługo miasto to padnie na kolana przed geniuszem i to przed GENIUSZEM ZŁA! (Pepe zaczyna się uwalniać.) Może zacznę od męczenia parku, albo boiska. Wiecie, żeby zgnębić miasto, trzeba zacząć od infrastruktury. (Pepe wyciągnął ręce z uwiązania, a następnie odwiązał supeł.) Co to za dźwięk!? (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca.) Jak ty rozwiązałeś ten węzeł?! (Pepe skacze na Dundersztyca, ale naukowiec robi unik i otwiera okno za sobą, przez które dziobak wypada.) Ładny mam widok z okna, prawda?! Sajonara dziobaku, miłego lotu! (Pepe otwiera spadochron.) (Na szczycie wodospadu, dzieci poza Bufordem siedzą w beczce.) Fineasz: Dobra Buford, jesteśmy gotowi! Możesz polewać! Buford: Dobra! OK! (Nadal żuje gumę.) Izabela: Lepiej wypluj gumę, jeszcze się zakrztusisz. Buford: No dobra, ale niech wie, że z nią nie skończyłem. (Przykleja gumę do rury.) No dobra, zaczynamy! (Odkręca zawór i dzieci w beczce spłynęły z wodospadu z wodą.) Fretka: Uda mi się. Tak to jest ten dzień. To jest mój dzień! To jest mój dzień! (Dzieci spłynęły wodospadem. Wszyscy się śmieją.) Baljeet: A Buford się z nami nie bawi? (Buford spadła na niego.) Buford: W sam środek! (Pepe zatrzymał się przy sklepie Pan Banan i zaobserwował ciężarówkę zaparkowaną obok budynku.) Fineasz: Ale było! Fajnie, żeby mama to zobaczyła. Fretka: Oj, zobaczy. (Usłyszała samochód mamy.) Jest mama! Tak! (do Fineasz) No chodź, powiemy mamie! No chodź, chodź, chodź, chodź, chodź! (Zabiera ze sobą chłopca.) (Pepe siedzi w ciężarówce.) Mężczyzna: Moje gratulacje, jesteś oficjalnie kierowcą w firmie spedycyjnej Pan Banan! (Pepe odjechał.) Zabawna sytuacja. Aż normalnie napisałem piosenkę o dziobaku co jeździł bananem. (Przeszukuje kieszenie.) Hm... Zaraz, moja płyta! (W ciężarówce Pepe włącza płytę.) (Piosenka Dziobaty jeździec) Wyrusza w trasę sam, ma na pace banany. Z centrum Alabamy mamy prosty szlak. Poprzez całe stany gra mu muzyk rozebrany. Żaden nie dotyczy go zakazu znak. To dziobaty jeździec, twarde ma zasady. Mielonką żywi się, potem pije tran. Zwierzę wodno-lądowe, ciężarówkowe a także agent, co ma chytry plan. O, yeah! Ma ciężkie kopyto! Po prostu niezły agent! uhułułułułułułułuu... (Przed domem Linda wyszła z samochodu.) Linda: Whooo! Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Fineasz chce coś powiedzieć! Fineasz: Zbudowaliśmy wodospad Niagara. Chcesz zobaczyć? Linda: Tak skarbie, chętnie obejrzę. Fretka: Tak! Tak! Nareszcie! (W sterowcu) Dundersztyc: No dobra ofiary, szykujcie się na niegodziwie niszczycielską stopę wszech czasów! Ha! Ha! (Opuszcza inator. Przypadkowo przez gumę Buforda na rurze, wodospad przykleja się do Stopo-Procentowo-Totora.) Oh, a i widzicie. Dlatego nie cierpię wodospadów. Zawsze ci wlezą w stopę. (Wodospad odkleił się od inatora.) I poszło. Kobieta: Nie rozumiem! Mieliśmy takie piękne pole do mini golfa, a ty to zostawiłeś, żeby rozkręcić butelkowanie wody źródlanej w mieście! Ty myślisz, że górskie źródła spadają sobie od tak z nieba!? (Wodospad Fineasza i Ferba spał tuż obok nich.) Mężczyzna: Ty nigdy we mnie nie wierzyłaś. Dundersztyc: No dobra jeszcze raz! Uwaga, albowiem spada wielka stopa! (Pepe zauważył to z ciężarówki i dlatego z dachu pojazdu zrzucił ogromnego banana, po którym inator się poślizgnął i wbił się w sterowiec.) Ach, no pewnie tak to się musiało skończyć. Niech cię Agencie Dziobaku! (W ogródku) Linda: No tak, faktycznie wygląda to jak wodospad Niagara. Ale zaraz to naprawimy. (Naprawia zraszacz, pod którym leży Pepe.) Voilà! No, a kto chce ciasto? Buford: Ja, ja poproszę. Baljeet: Ja chętnie! Fretka: (do Zuzi) Jak to możliwe? Tym razem miało się przecież udać! I co, nie masz nic do powiedzenia? Zuzia: No cóż, różnie bywa. Jeremiasz: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Hej Jeremiasz! Zuzia: (Podaje Fretce węża ogrodowego.) Potrzymaj to, proszę. (Odchodzi.) Jeremiasz: No i jak tam było? Fretka: Fantastycznie! Wszystko było.... (Woda z węża ogrodowego wylała się na jej twarz.) Ach! I wracamy do punktu wyjścia. Zuzia: (Stoi przy zaworze.) Woda! Woda! Hihihi! Napisy końcowe (piosenka Dziobaty jeździec) Wyrusza w trasę sam, ma na pace banany. Z centrum Alabamy mamy prosty szlak. Poprzez całe stany gra mu muzyk rozebrany. Żaden nie dotyczy go zakazu znak. To dziobaty jeździec, twarde ma zasady. Mielonką żywi się, potem pije tran. Zwierzę wodno-lądowe, ciężarówkowe a także agent, co ma chytry plan. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2